This invention relates in general to a quick-disconnect nozzle connection between a nozzle body and a spraying tip, and more particularly to such a connection which provides precise angular orientation of the spraying tip.
It is frequently desirable to remove or change a spraying nozzle for a variety of reasons. Inspection of the nozzle tip may be required for clogging or other stopage. The nozzle tip may be replaced with a different type for different spraying operations. It may be desirable to orient the spray in a different direction. Other reasons will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
The common threaded connection of a spraying nozzle to spraying apparatus has significant limitations. Where a non-axial direction of spray is utilized, the threaded connection required adjustment of the direction each time the nozzle is removed. Much spraying apparatus is not stationary which requires that tools must be provided at the various sites where the apparatus is used, or otherwise carried with the apparatus. Removing a threaded nozzle is also time consuming, particulary where the spraying apparatus has multiple nozzles.
Some quick disconnect nozzle arrangements have been proposed. Additional parts, besides the nozzle body and spraying tip, are frequently required to couple or join the tip to the body. Such coupling components can result in a significant loss of time if the same are lost or misplaced during disassembly of the nozzle. This problem becomes particularly acute for mobile spraying apparatus. Other quick disconnect nozzle arrangements rely upon frictional engagement of the tip to the body. Precise machining or molding tolerances are required in these instances. Frictional engagement is also undesirable for non-axial spraying directions since the spraying tip must be adjusted to the appropriate direction each time the nozzle is disassembled.
Many of the prior art quick disconnect arrangements do not provide good immunity from the effects of vibration or pressure surges which are encountered in many spraying systems.